V De Verdades
by Haruno-Sakuma
Summary: [SasuSaku]·. Amor.Venganza.Verdades. : Un SasuSaku mas para la colección!. Review.


Al regreso de Uchiha Sasuke muchas cosas cambiaron, no solamente sus mentes, sus cuerpos, sus sentimientos. Todo. De 12 a 18 la gente cambia notoriamente. Todos lo notaron. Especialmente el.

_-Tomen_

_- ¿Qué son?_

_- Teléfonos tontos, sirven cuando están lejos, no los ocupen si no los necesitan de forma urgente ¿Esta claro? – fijó su mirada en Sakura, sabía que ella jugaría con el – todos los ninjas de alto rango lo tienen, son medidas de seguridad._

- ¿Qué tiene que hacer ahora?

- Estoy practicando unos cellos, ¿Por qué no me ayudas?

- ¿Qué!?, Uchiha Sasuke está pidiendo ayuda!?, no me lo creo – el rubio reía mientras caminaban

- No te estoy pidiendo ayuda iluso, te estoy haciendo un favor, son cellos que de seguro quisieras aprender – Su mirada estaba clavada en el frente, con un semblante frío, calculador.

- ¿Puedo ir yo también? – Preguntó la chica pelirrosa que los acompañaba

- No – Simplemente

- Claro que si Sakura-Chan!

- QUE!

- Ve tu a casa de Sasuke por mientras, yo i el tenemos algo que conversar antes… Bye! – tomó del brazo a un confundido Sasuke, i se alejaron de ahí.

Sakura se encaminó a casa del Uchiha. Conocía perfectamente donde era. Mientras caminaba veía muy contenta el regalo de la Hokage, como niño con juguete nuevo.

Pero la tarde ya caía i con ella la noche. Al llegar no encontró nada nuevo, mas que un montón de pergaminos por el suelo. Se notaba que lo único que hacia Sasuke en su casa era practicar cellos i dormir. Si es que dormía.

Pero… nunca, en todas las veces que había ido, nunca había visto la habitación de Sasuke

Subió con apuro, algo la hacía emocionarse, pero al llegar no encontró nada distinto. Una cama, unos cuantos muebles.

El cuarto estaba en penumbras, solo la luz de afuera iluminaba la habitación, débilmente.

La luz que entraba por la puerta se apagó de repente. Pero no había nadie

Intentó tranquilizarse

- "tranquila Sakura, vamos, se cerró por el viento" – Aun así no se movió. Sintió pisadas por el cuarto. – Quien… ¿Quién está ahí?

Las pisadas avanzaban hacia ella. Peligrosamente

- Veo que tu no eres Sasuke… pero que mas da… estas oportunidades – La tomó por la cintura, acercándola – No se dan todo el tiempo – El sujeto comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Sakura, con sus manos.

Paralizada.

Sentía como recorrían su cuerpo sin poder hacer nada. Hasta ke tomó un Kunai de su bolsillo

- No querrás ni siquiera usarlo, si no – El individuo la tomó por detrás de la cabeza amenazando su cuello con un Kunai – M U E R E S

No sabia que hacer. El Hombre comenzó a romper i sacar su ropa, tirándola por todo el cuarto hasta que atrapó a Sakura contra la pared.

Esta, sin mas comenzó a llamar, sin que el agresor se diera cuenta, a Sasuke

- ¿Por qué no contestas?

- Es Sakura, debe estar esperando.

- Ho vamos contéstale

- No. – el teléfono continuo sonando con insistencia hasta que se detuvo, debe haber sonado unos veinte minutos mínimo, pero el de móvil de Naruto comenzó – No le contestarás cierto?, que se canse, ya vamos

- Estas loco, obvio que le contesto, Alo? – No encontró respuesta mas que ruidos extraños, nada nítido, hasta que.

- Naruto Ayuda POR FAVOR! – Dijo con terror, pánico, miedo, mezcla de sentimientos fuertes, la voz que venía del otro lado. No escuchó mas que un fuerte golpe, que cortó la comunicación.

Naruto miró con sorpresa el móvil i luego a Sasuke.

- VAMOS!

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – La tiró en la pared con fuerza, provocando una herida en la cabeza. Sakura le devolvió una mirada desafiante. Error – Mírate, eres una kunishi i no has podido hacer nada, estas a dos prendas de quedar a mi merced. Débil – No era la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra – Pero, no tardarán en llegar. Te dejo un regalo – Pudo notar como todo se volvía rojo, negro, gris.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Kakashi corría al lado de los dos chicos

- Sakura…

Llegaron a la casa, Naruto comenzó a buscar por el piso de abajo junto a Kakashi, pero Sasuke conocía a Sakura, sabía donde podía estar.

Toda su habitación era un desastre, una chica estaba apoyada en el borde de la cama, de rodillas en el suelo. Llorando

- Sakura! – Gritó, para alertar a sus amigos.

- Sakura-chan! – Naruto corrió a abrazarla. Ella solo lloraba, no sollozaba, nada. Solo podían ver las lágrimas caer de sus ojos.

- Sakura-chan dime algo! – Kakashi no se acercó, dejó que Naruto solucionara la situación.

- "Pero… ella no estaría así, ella lloraría ella…" – Sasuke se acercó corriendo a Sakura haciendo a un lago a Naruto, Se arrodilló, poniéndola de frente a él. I levantó su rostro, dando en el clavo.

- Itachi – La mirada de Sakura estaba perdida – Usó la técnica con ella – No dudó ni un minuto i abrazó a su compañera de equipo lo mas fuerte que pudo. Sabía muy bien lo que se siente recibir esa técnica.

- Voy en busca de los médicos – Kakashi antes de abandonar la habitación – Naruto, ven conmigo

La fiebre subía a cada minuto. Los médicos demoraban

La mente de Sasuke estaba hecha un infierno. No solamente le aplicó aquella técnica había intentando….

- ¿A dónde llegó contigo? – Sakura estaba recostada en al cama del Uchiha mientras el daba vueltas por el cuarto

- Sasuke… - Dijo en un susurro, aforrándose con fuerza las sabanas. Aun en aquel infierno – Sasuke-Kun… déjalo!, ya! – Comenzó a llorar de nuevo – por favor - Sasuke se sentía impotente. ¿Cómo no poder hacer algo?. ¿Lo llamaba?, lo tendría

Se acercó con cautela hasta juntar los labios juntos con los de ella. Frutilla

- No te aproveches!!!! – Un Naruto bastante Molesto entró en el cuarto.


End file.
